


Her Little Scythey Boy

by CalamityJane



Series: BlairxSoul [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Feels, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJane/pseuds/CalamityJane
Summary: An angsty drabble of unrequited love... as Blair recalls the first person she ever wanted for herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily part three of the series but it belongs in it somewhere~ Rare pairs 4 life

It was quiet and dim as Blair sat comfortably in her bathtub, candle light barely reflecting in the clear water. 

She’d been sitting there for a while now, all the bubbles had faded away but the water remained warm. 

Dipping her head underwater, she stayed as long as she could; taking in the sounds…

In a daze she thought she heard something break, and she pushed up quickly, soaked and naked.  She stared at her bathroom window, now repaired from when a certain Meister and Weapon had burst in on her unexpectedly and she got up slowly and dried herself off, pretending like she didn’t notice the fresh long crack in the side of the bathtub. 

“I’m where I belong now.  This is where I need to be.”  She thought to herself firmly, getting dressed in her nightgown. 

Maybe the cat should have given Maka and Soul a warning before she moved out but she figured it’d take them at least a week to realize she was gone… They were always busy anyway. 

Blair put a glass in the microwave and heated it up, hoping some warm milk would help her feel sleepy. 

She hated herself for how things had been left, but she knew it was dangerous to stay.  This was the only way to protect them. 

For a while now Blair had noticed how Maka was looking at Soul, always getting that blush when he smiled at her… it was only a matter of time before they fell in love.  All the while she saw it coming, knowing that they were so close no one could get in between them.  She despised the poison in her veins wishing things had turned out differently… wishing she could have stood a chance and been the one in his arms.

It was easy for her to recall the first time she fell in love with him so naturally from the start. 

He’d laid eyes on her and found her attractive when the entire world told her she was an abomination, not a cat, not a human, not a witch. 

She knew it was foolish to become so infatuated with him from the beginning, shamelessly flirting with him and trying to get his attention often playing it off as a joke despite her serious intentions.  He never saw through her, and maybe that was a success on Blair’s part, but either way it was too late now. 

The boy who had taken her heart always was meant to belong to someone else. 

The glass suddenly shattered in her hand, milk splattering across the floor along with shards. 

The feline looked down in disappointment, bewitching a nearby mop to take care of the mess. 

As much as she was pained emotionally by the news of Maka and Soul dating, it affected her powers negatively. 

Blair was mostly carefree and happy, very few things could truly upset her but now she knew she’d lost control and would continue to do so whenever she thought about certain things… at least for a long time. 

It’d taken her years to be able to think about the past without breaking everything in sight… and she’d made the same mistake again, in vain she had sworn it would be different. 

Her ears perked slightly when she heard rain tapping on the living room window.  She watched it drip and thought back to when she’d had a hope of winning him over, that maybe she’d be brave enough to express herself through the fear Soul already loved his partner more then he’d ever care for her. 

It was a cold feeling… watching them through the days move forward without her, finding new dreams while she stayed wrapped up in fantasies and the stagnant life of a creature unable to age. 

Both of her former housemates had done so much for her, she loved them dearly and couldn't bear to force her pain onto them.  Blair would quietly slip out of their lives and free them from the burden of her unrequited feelings.

Soul was so important… so brave and caring, absolutely perfect to her from the start.  Blair would never have argued with him, never would have made him feel sad or angry… she wanted to think she could give him so much more love.  It was clear now everything had turned out just like she’d always predicted and no one would dare picture him with her anyway.

Her face stared up at the dark clouds, cheeks feeling suddenly warm; she touched them and felt tears in her fingertips, the rest of her being completely cold.  

She paused, looking around.  Nothing had broken around her… not the floor or walls nor any furniture of decoration. 

Then she sunk to the ground and held her chest as tightly as she could, her gold eyes squeezed shut with her lip trembling because she knew what had cracked: it’s normally joyful beating slow and painfully loud in her ears. 


End file.
